Eternally Yours
by engineFAILURE
Summary: “I will always love you.” I whispered to the night air before I, too turned and walked away.


**Eternally Yours**

**XoXoX**

**This is going to stay a one shot.**

**It's Sasuke and Sakura, but it is based on something that happened to me this weekend.**

**Thats where I got the inspiration.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, none of the characters nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Iloveyuu**

* * *

He was close, so close, his warm breath brushing my delicate lips. Eyes wide I stared into his half lidded orbs, they watched me carefully, I guessed studying my expression. I couldn't move, frozen in a position not unlike that of a deer caught in front of an oncoming vehicle. Slowly his arms wrapped around my shoulders, brushing the back of my neck, obviously seeing my instinct to run and holding me more in place, snatching away my only chance of escape. He was getting closer still but I couldn't force my light eyes to look away from his dark pupils, he hid his emotions so well.

His lips brushed mine briefly, crushing my heart and lifting my spirit all with one movement. They were soft surprisingly, melding perfectly with mine, how it should have been. Electricity shot through my body, not from chakra but from love, deep and hidden through years of rejection. My fingers tingled, wishing to reach up and stroke his soft angular cheek gently, but I was too shocked, too afraid to ruin this perfection. He pulled away oh too soon. I longed for his lips to return to mine, to warn them again. But I knew a second kiss was too much to ask for. He turned from me gliding away softly over the asphalt road not a glance exchanged not a word spoken.

I watched his back until he was out of sight, and even then I stared at the spot on the horizon that had finally casted him into darkness.

It was a long time before I finally moved, minutes, hours? I did not know. The corners of my lips twitched into a soft smile, my fingers lightly playing over the warmth that he left.

I thought, briefly hoped that I had imagined it, maybe finally I was losing my grip on sanity and this reality.

But I knew I couldn't imagine the warmth that I could still feel fluttering through me, the sweet scent of whatever cologne he used, if he even used any, and most of all the gently but demanding pressure that his hot lips presented, the weight of his arms around me and his unwillingness to allow me to flee, to save what little of myself I had left.

Because I knew without a doubt that he never had and never could love me. That would never amaze me.

What startled me was that I was okay that I knew he didn't love me. I understood that someone as perfect as him could never sink to someone like me, thus it was a lot easier to not get my hopes up that he secretly wanted me as much as I wanted him and to just savour the moment of pure bliss. But that only lasted a second.

The numbing sensation filled in and I happily welcomed it. The pain amazingly did not surface like I expected it to. It didn't destroy me, it didn't drop me to my knees, it didn't have me begging for mercy. Because I was content with the fact if this was all I could have of him then I would be okay with what I could get.

I suppose in a way he was and always would be cocaine to me, his lips numbing the pain that I would feel with him gone. Maybe he did it out of pity, maybe he thought he could hurt me more, it didn't matter. I would always remember this, treasure it as the night I had finally got what I had wished years for.

And even though I knew he felt nothing, my heart would always belong to him. He would be the only one I could ever truly love.

I know that most would say I was a waste of skin and bone with how I chose to live my life, but I would have to disagree. If you ever stop loving someone then you were never truly in love with them. I would be content if I could just be there for him, by his side whenever he needed me, no matter what that need was for.

"I will always love you." I whispered to the night air before I, too turned and walked away.

* * *

There it is.

Sorry I had to leave you guys hanging, but still waiting to see if this tale has a happy ending.

Maybe when I find out, I'll write more.

kthanks.

laterdaze.

-engineFAILURE


End file.
